My Chemical Romance The true life of a killjoy
by BloodStainedRibbon
Summary: Okay the name is pretty rubbish, but I suck at naming things.  So this is an mcr fic, where all the band members meet someone, it was wrote for some friends, they all like a band member so I thought I might as well put them in one fic. I hope you like


Chapter 1- forgotten

I paced the cell back and forth, from one wall to the other, just remembering how I got us in this mess, and if there was a way out.

This place was driving me insane, the walls were white, the beds were white, the sheets were white, we were in white. Well I say white, our clothes were now stained black and grey. We've been in the same clothes since we got here, they were also wet, so I'm surprised none of us are ill, touch wood.

The room was dimly lit, the light made a small circle in the middle of the cell, the edges of the room were in shadow, making it a lot easier for us to talk about escape routes, without being noticed to well by the cameras. The room smelt damp, and the ceiling leaked, the water often got onto the sheets of our so called beds, which could barely fit a person on. If someone's got completely soaked, that person would either sleep on the concrete floor, or cram into someone else's bed, which was very uncomfortable and didn't happen often. But the floor wasn't any better, trying to roll up into a ball on a dry spot, hoping that you don't move around to much in the night. On the other side of the room there was a small door that lead to the toilet, it was a little better, it was a lot dryer, but it was really small, it contained a toilet and a sink, and that was pretty much it, there was no shower, and nothing to attempt to clean ourselves with, so we stunk!

We were on the bottom floor, the floor that things where placed, just left and forgotten, occasionally we where remembered, I think we were fed once this week. So we began to believe the cameras didn't work, or if they did, they didn't see us as much of a threat to watch us 24/7.

We didn't know if we would ever escape, without getting killed, or if we would be remembered by our fellow killjoys, and maybe they would come and rescue us. We prayed they would, but we also hoped that they hadn't been wiped out by Better Living Industries, which is the place we are being held.

Better Living Industries put on a good front, but all the killjoys knew better, so we've been at war with them ever since the company rose to power.

The people of battery city were either being controlled or had been turned into Draculoids, so they were no help.

Better Living Industries had them wrapped around their finger, using all kinds of things to keep anyone from turning against them. They put people on medication, or they used The Standard Thought Adjustment test, which they tried using on us, when we were first brought here. But it never worked, we would always blink or look away from the screen, in the end they just gave up, trying to control us, so they dumped us in this shit hole. I was still pacing the room frantically.

"Hell, you can stop now, your giving me a headache"

I paused, breathing in, I'm so glad someone spoke, the tension was killing me "Sorry, I'm just bored" I looked round to face Porcelain, she had buried herself under the thin sheets trying to keep herself warm.

She sighed, peeling the covers down "We all are" she pointed to Paranoia and Silver who were currently occupying themselves, by drawing all over the back wall, with stones they found.

I sat on my bed, it was damp, I sighed "I guess the floors all mine tonight" I looked at Porcelain, she nodded, then turned to face the wall, covering herself up again.

There was a loud screeching sound, it sent shivers down my spin, I turned facing where the noise came from, it was Paranoia and Silver, they were dragging the stones down the wall as hard as they could, continuously making that horrible noise.

"Stop it" I cried, as they dragged the stones down again, dropping the stones, they faced me, both wearing a puzzled expression "What?" Paranoia asked picking the stone up, tapping it lightly on the ground.

"Stop dragging the the stones up and down the wall. It's irritating"

I was used to the things they did, but there's only so much I could take.

She sighed, dropping the stone, she jumped up heading over to her bed. Silver put the stone down, but still sat on the floor, staring of into space.

We sat in silence, which seemed to last forever, until we heard the sound of the metal door being opened then shut, which was then followed by footsteps.

We all looked towards the bars of the cell, hoping that the Dracs had brought food with them, but sadly they didn't, 4 held handcuffs tightly in their hands, another one had a gun pointed into the cell.


End file.
